Masquerade
by Neverland Child
Summary: Raoul and Christine are married and have a child. But what happens when the child has the same face and love for music as Erik? What happens when she meets him? Will she change his life? Erik/OC Raoul/Christine Don't HATE ME because of pairings. Plz R
1. Prologue

**Hello! Please review my fanfic, first one!**

**Don't hate me for the Raoul/Christine pairing!**

Prologue

Christine sighed as she stared out the window. Her and Raoul had been married for five years and Christine had become one of the greatest singers in Paris. They lived in a house built next to the Opera House.

"_I wish I could go back," _Christine thought, _"back to when it all began..."_ Christine was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Raoul walking up behind her.

"Christine?" he asked taking out of her flash back. Christine turned around and smiled weakly. Raoul sat down beside her.

"Christine, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"It's... Erik," she said. Raoul sighed. "Raoul, I know you don't like me thinking about him but... I just can't!" Christine shouted.

"Why do you keep thinking about him?" Raoul looked at her with caring eyes.

"It's the child," Christine laid her hand on her belly. It was swollen to give room to the child who nested inside of her. The child was to come soon.

"The child?" Raoul questioned.

"What if it's like him? What if our child has the same love for music like he did?" Christine said.

"Darling, that Opera Ghost incident was years ago, that could never happen."

"And what if it does?" Christine shot the question back at him, "what if our child finds him, what if it happens again..." she trailed off.

"I promise it won't," Raoul said, "and if Erik does come back, I'll try to convince him to stop and leave us and our child alone. Okay?"

"Okay," Christine replied. Raoul stood.

"I have to go know, but I'll be back soon," Raoul took his coat and walked out the door. Christine watched him leave. Suddenly she hear someone behind her. Her head shot around and scanned the room. She gasped when she saw the object sitting on the floor.

A rose with a black bow tied around it's perfectly green stem. Christine wander over to it. She leaned down, barely because of her stomached, to pick it up. She was entranced.

"Angel of music..."


	2. Chapter 2: Angela Promise

**Next chapter! I was really bored and have nothing better to do.**

**A REVIEW! Plz review, I've been on this site for a year and just got a account. **

Chapter 1: The Angel's Promise

"...secret and strange angel!" Christine finished the song that started the mysterious adventure. Christine looked up, hoping to see her Angel.

"_Christine, Christine,_" she heard a haunting voice sing.

"Erik?" Christine asked, hope rising in her heart

"_Christine, it is I, I've come to asked about your child. I will come back when it's time, I will teach your child wondrous things, I will teach it to sing!_"

"Sing?" Christine was worried. Raoul would not allow that. Erik must have read her mind.

"Do not worry, tell your husband and let you child sing!" Erik's rich voice echoed through the room.

"I will tell him," Christine said, "Erik?"

"What is it, my angel?" Erik's haunting voice replied. Christine smiled when he called her 'his angel.'

"Erik, I miss you," Christine said, "show yourself, please?" Christine waited for an answer.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Christine hear the window open and someone stepping inside. She shot around, but no one was there. Was he pulling her leg? She sighed and turned around only to be staring face-to-face with Erik.

"Oh Erik!" Christine hugged him, or tried to anyway. Erik forced a smile. Smiling was never really 'his thing.' Christine eyes sparkled as she smiled. She could feel herself being pulled under his trance, but quickly pulled herself out of it.

"Were have you been all these years?" Christine asked. Erik looked into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Under the Opera House, were else?" Erik tucked her brown locks behind her ear. He sighed. "I have to go," he moved toward the window. Christine grabbed his shoulder before he could even take a step.

"Now? Please, I haven't seen you for years," Christine protested, "can't you stay?"

"I'm sorry Christine," he was to the window. Christine wanted to cry. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Don't cry, I will see you again," Erik assured her.

Christine looked down at her belly. She looked backed up, expecting to see Erik, but he was gone.

_Two days later, Christine gave birth to a healthy baby girl. And her name was Annette Christine de Chagny._

**Do you like that I put Erik in this chapter? I was just going to skip to Christine having Annette and then the accident...**

**Hope you like it!**

**I remain**

**N.C**


	3. Chapter 3: Mama's Gone

Chapter 2: Mama's Gone

_Two years later..._

Raoul ran out of the burning building. He stared back, in shock. He still couldn't believe it was true: Their house was on fire.

He looked around, frantically. He saw a fireman carry out a small figure, crying in pain. Little two-year-old Annette had tears of fright, pain and worry streaming down her face. Raoul gave a sigh of relief seeing Annette.

Then it hit him. Where was Christine? Raoul looked around. She was no where. There was only one other place she could be.

In the burning house.

"No," he whispered, "NO!" He ran toward the house, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to face Madame Giry.

"Raoul, it's to late," she said, tears in her eyes, "Christine is gone." Raoul looked in shock at the ballet mistress. Raoul shook his head, he wasn't going to believe it.

"I'm sorry," she said. Tears fell from Raoul's eyes. Madame Giry was trying her best not to cry.

"Where's Annette?" Raoul choked.

"She been taken to the hospital," Madame Giry said between sobs. "She was hurt, she was burned."

Raoul looked down, holding back tears. He finally was able to say, "Take me to her." Madame Giry nodded. She lead him toward a carriage.

Raoul sat in the carriage as it took him for the burning building. He felt lost, he felt like he didn't belong in this world without Christine. He had Annette, but she looked exactly like her mother. Just thinking of Christine made the tears come faster.

A hand set itself on his shoulder. Raoul looked into Meg's eyes. She saw he was crying and hugged him. Raoul took the hug, gratefully.

Meg herself was crying. She had lost her best friend. Meg was married and expecting a child. She wish Christine could have meet her child.

The carriage stopped in front of the hospital. Raoul jumped out and ran into the front room. A nurse lead him to the room with Annette.

"What happened to my daughter?" Raoul asked as the nurse lead him down a hall.

"She was badly burned sir," the nurse said, "the left side of her face is burned." Raoul nodded solemnly. The nurse opened a door and let him in.

Raoul felt like crying more when he saw his little girl. The lay on a bed, looking at the ceiling. She turned to see her father. Tears were in her on eyes. The left half of her face was wrapped in bandages. Raoul sat beside her on the bed.

"Mama?" she asked. Raoul looked down. How was he going to tell her?

"Mama's gone," he said. Annette knew what he meant. She began to cry. Raoul held her in his arms. They both cried over the lost of Christine.

_Later that night, the firemen found a body in the remands of the fire. Raoul knew it was Christine. She was still wearing her wedding ring._

**DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry Christine had** **to die, but it was the only way the story would work! Review me!Plz, even if there negative.**

**~N.C**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured By the Ghost

**Okay, I know you will all hate me for the previous chapter. I'm sssssssssoooooooo sorry that the story had to take that turn.**

**Anyway, next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Captured By the Ghost

_Twenty years later..._

"Annette, will you slow down!" Raoul called out to his twenty-two year old daughter. Annette turned around to see her face. She wore a soft pink dress and white gloves with silver trim.

"I just can't wait!" she cried and ran up the steps to the Opera House. It was the annually Masquerade party and Annette always loved it. What she loved the most was everyone was wearing a mask. Ever since her face was burned, she wore a white half mask all the time. But Raoul hated it when she wore it, but he never told her why.

Annette stopped when she reach the top of the steps. Meg was following with her husband Joshua and her son, Nicholas.

Nicholas was two years younger than Annette, but she still was very close to him. Meg's family and the people of the Opera House were the only ones who knew why she wore the mask. Everyone almost act nervous when she showed up, they all said she reminded them of someone, but never who.

"Annette, you need to stop getting so excited," Raoul said, out of breath when he reached the top. Annette smiled at her father. He was getting older, but he still looked like himself.

"Know, you and Nicholas can go inside," Meg said as she reach the top. Annette grabbed Nicholas' hand and pulled him into the Opera House.

Annette was always had her breath taken away when she walked into the Masquerade. People dance across the room and the music was beautiful. She stared in awe at everyone wearing a mask like her. She felt at home.

"Annette?" Nicholas took her out of her day dream. She smiled at him. "May I have this dance?" he bowed to her.

"Yes, you may," she took his hand as he lead her on to the dance floor. The floated across the dance floor, Annette's hand in Nicholas'. Nicholas was strangely staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "it's just..." he trailed off.

"It's just what?" Annette would never put down a question.

"It's just, some times I fell like I should marry you," he said. Annette's mouth dropped opened. "But once I see you with a Punab lasso, I quickly change my mind."

Annette sighed with relief. "Good, I don't think I could marry you." Now it was Nicholas' turn to be confused. "I mean, you my good friend I'm glad you changed your mind." They both laughed. Both felt the same way.

Suddenly, Annette ran away from Nicholas. Nicholas stared in confusion at her.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"Come and get me!" She shouted. He smiled and chased her through the crowds of people. Nicholas and Annette would always chase each other, for no reason. They ran, acting like little children. Annette ran up the steps and there she stood, waiting for Nicholas. Were she stood was right were Erik's trap would be...

Suddenly the ground fell from beneath Annette's feet and she fell into a dark hole.

"No!" she heard her father cry as she fell. Annette landed on a cold stone floor. She looked up. Mirrors were everywhere, rotating, making one feel confused. Annette stood and looked for and exist, then a haunting voice sent chills down her spine.

"_There's no use in looking for a way out, just put yourself in doubt. You may asked yourself why? Don't, or you will die!"_

A Punjab lasso come from out of nowhere. Annette quickly grabbed it and looked around.

"If your trying to scare me, it's not working," she said. She felt the air move behind her. She turned around, only to catch and glimpse of a dark figure.

"_Oh, but your wrong,"_ there it was again. Annette turned around. The voice seemed to come from everywhere._ "You are scared, I can feel it."_

"Show yourself!" Annette shouted, her voice trembling. "Where are you?"

"Behind you," a chilling voice said in her ear.

Then everything when black.


	5. Chapter 5: You again?

**EEEEEEEEWWWWW! Orc blood! **

**Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. I'm watching "The Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King" at night! And I can get scared really easily!**

**Okay enough of me, back to the story!**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 4: You Again?

"No!" Raoul shouted as he ran to his daughter. Screams of terror rose from the crowd as Annette disappeared into a cloud of smoke and fire. Meg ran up the steps, right behind Raoul.

"It's the Ghost!" someone shouted. Raoul thought the same thing. If it was Erik, he would kill him! Raoul looked at Meg. She knew what he was thinking.

"Do you remember the way?" Raoul asked. Meg nodded.

"Follow me," and the two of them ran to find the Phantom of the Opera.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Erik sat at his organ. He was smiling. He had done it! He now had Christine's offspring, and he would keep his promise. As soon as she woke up, she would sing for him.

Erik felt a little worried, though. He hit her over the head, and it must have knocked her out good because she did not move a muscle through the whole process of taking her down to his lair.

Erik looked up from his work. Did he hear something? Yes, there it was again. Not good. He stood and there was Raoul and Meg, trudging through the water.

"You!" Raoul shouted, jumping out of the water.

"Oh, you again," Erik said. Now his day was ruined! That long haired freak was here!

"What have you done with my daughter?" Raoul asked in fury. "Where is she?" Erik turned back to his work.

"Don't worry so much, she's fine," he said, "I didn't hurt her."

"Well where is she?" Raoul was so persistent. Erik gave a sigh. Then Raoul understood. "Your not going to give her back, are you?"

Erik stood from the bench to looked at Raoul. "You finally understand," he turned and walked up the steps to the bed room. He turned back to looked at him and Meg. "I might give her back, I might not."

"Let me guess," Raoul said, "only Christine can persuaded you into giving her back." Erik looked down after that last sentence. Then he looked back up again.

"Christine," he said, "yes, where is she I might asked?"

"She died," Meg cut in, "twenty years ago." Meg could see in his eyes he was shocked. "How did you not know?"

Erik ignored the question. "You can take your daughter," he said, "but I'm not promising that I will leave her alone."

Raoul gave a small sigh. Once again, Christine help save the day.

"You can take her," the Phantom said, "but she's asleep."

"No I'm not," a voice said behind him. Erik turned to stare at Annette. Her hair was messed up and her dress was lop sided.

"Annette!" Raoul and Meg shouted at the same time. Annette ran down past Erik into her father's arms. But she pulled away.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Raoul said, "we have to get you home." He took his daughter hand, but she pulled away.

"I'm not going until you tell me what's going on," she said. Annette and her stubbornness.

"Annette-" Raoul began, but was cut off.

"No," Annette began.

"Annette!" Raoul was laying down the law know. "I will tell you when we get home." Annette knew he father was now being serious. She nodded and walked to Meg.

Erik had just been staring at Annette through the conversion. When he saw they were going to go in the water again, he made himself noticed.

"You can use the gonodla," he said, and then he disappeared. Annette step into the gonodla. As they when down the lake, Annette looked back to see the Ghost. He was looked back at her.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Annette stormed into the house. The house she lived in was in the exact same place as the old one. Annette was boiling mad. She could just tell her father was keeping secrets from her.

"Annette," Raoul closed the door. "Please, don't be mad. Just calm down." Annette looked at her father.

"As soon as you explain what just happened, then I will calm down!" Annette shouted. Raoul sighed.

"I guess your old enough to know," Raoul sat down at the table. He beckoned Annette to sit. Raoul took a deep breath before he began, but he couldn't find enough courage to tell her. She was still wearing her mask. He took it off.

"Father!" Annette screamed as she grabbed the mask to put it back on. She was so embarrassed by the burn she hated not wearing her mask.

"Annette," Raoul said sternly, "I will not tell if you wear that." Annette face fell. How much she wanted to put her mask back on, but if she wanted to hear the secret she would have to give it up. She set it on the table.

Raoul took a deep breath before he began: "Years ago, your mother was a dancer at the Opera House..." he went on. Annette did not interrupt, she might have gasped or her mouth fell open, but she did not speak. When Raoul finished, Annette looked down.

"And you didn't tell me this tell know because..." Annette waited for an answer.

"I thought it would be best not to," Raoul said, "but I was wrong." He stood up from the table. "Well it's getting late, I'm going to bed. Good-night."

"Good-night," Annette said as she to went into her bed room. She closed the door.

Annette set her mask on her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. She just looked at the left side of her face. It was red and pussy, with skin peeling from it.

"_I think I know why everyone hates me wearing the mask," _Annette thought. Her father had told her that the Phantom's face was deformed. She sighed as she crawled into bed.

Her mind was placed on the Phantom. He was so mysterious. How he lived haunting the Opera House sent chills down her spine. But only one feature about her caught her eye:

He wore the same white half mask like she did.

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. If I miss any spelling errors, just tell me. I spell so bad it's like watching a horror movie!**

**Review me!**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**N.C**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Him

**Hey! So sorry for spelling mistakes. Once again, just tell me.**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 6: Finding Him

Annette eyes shot open. Could it just be her, or did she hear someone call her name?

"_Annette, Annette..."_ there it was. The haunting voice. She threw the covers off and lit a candle. It was the third night since the Masquerade, and each night voices haunted her.

"Will you leave me alone!" she shouted. Something moved behind her. She shot around, but no one was there.

Laughter come from the darkness. Annette didn't know which way to turn. It was coming from everywhere!

"_I didn't say I'd leave you alone,"_ the voice said. Annette groaned with frustration. That stupid Opera Ghost! Suddenly and idea struck her.

"What if I made a bet with you?" she asked. Silence.

"_What kind of bet?_" the Ghost asked. Annette smiled. The smiled secretly made the Ghost's heart ache in the darkness. She looked so much like Christine, and then the burns made it look like her face was deformed.

"If I go down to you lair tomorrow, will you stop with the haunting me thing?" Annette hoped that this would work.

"_I will see you tomorrow, under one condition: You will sing for me,"_ and he was gone. Annette sighed.

"I guess I'm singing tomorrow."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Annette walked into the ballerinas room. The girls danced gracefully across the room to beautiful music. Their heads followed the motion of the arms, and they turned with great speed, but landed perfectly into their final poses.

Annette smiled. It reminded her of Mother. She could never dance like that. Plus, she wore a mask so that instantly said she could never be on stage.

She saw Meg in the corner, instructing some of the ballet girls on how to do some of the movements. She stopped as she saw Annette walking up to her.

"Annette," she said as she through her arms around her. She let go to look at her. "I haven't seen you since the Masquerade, how have things been?"

Annette hesitated with the answer. She pulled Meg close to her, so she could whisper in her ear.

"Meg, the Ghost, the Phantom, ever night he comes to my room. He calls to me, he speaks my name. What do I do Meg?" Annette felt like crying. So full of frustration.

Meg's eyes widened with ever word. "The same thing happened with your mother," was the only thing she could think to say.

"What did she do?" Annette stared at Meg with hope in her eyes.

"She followed him down to his lair," Meg stared back at Annette. Annette nodded before Meg went back to teaching her class.

"Oh and Annette?" Meg called before the masked girl could leave. Annette looked up. "Don't go off looking for something you shouldn't be." Annette nodded before she closed the door. But she had lied: She was going to look for the Opera Ghost.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Annette peered into the Prima Donna's dressing room. When her father told her the story of the Opera Ghost, he said that her mother had gone through the mirror in the Prima Donna's dressing room.

Annette looked around the room. She spotted the giant mirror in the back of the room. She approach it with fear rising in her soul. As she stood in front of it, she could have swore her heart would explode with fright.

"_Now, how would on do this,"_ she thought as she stared at the mirror. She placed her hands on it and pulled at it. It rolled to the sided, reviling a passage. It lead down into nothing but eternal darkness.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Annette was turned around and stared into a face wearing a white half mask.

The Phantom stared down at her. She wanted to scream, but she held it back. Erik smiled as he let go. He moved around her and began to walk down the passage. He stopped when he didn't hear Annette following. He motioned for her to follow.

Annette followed with caution. Was it safe to follow a complete stranger? Why didn't he say anything? What was behind that mask?

They came to a lake with a gondola sitting at the edge. Erik help Annette inside safely before he pushed of the stone wall. As they went down the lake, Annette could fell Erik's cold glare on the back of her neck. She tried not to breath to heavily, but she couldn't help it.

The gondola hit a stone wall. Annette looked up at the room. Candles were everywhere, burning and lighting the dark room. An organ was near the center of the room, with paper scattered around it.

Erik climbed out of the gondola. He offered his hand to Annette. She took it, making him smile in his mysterious way. He pulled her out of the gondola. Erik walked to his organ and sat down.

He turned to her and only said on word: "Sing."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Cliffhanger! More reviews, the up-dating will happen faster.**

**I remain,**

**N.C**


	7. Chapter 7: A Dark Waltz

**I'm BBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! Its been so long since nine o'clock.**

**Anyway, next chapter!**

Chapter 7: A Dark Waltz

Sing? He wanted her to sing for him? Sing for him? _For him_?

Annette stood there in shock. She only had a few singing lessons from some of Opera House singers, but never had she sang for someone.

"Sing," he said again. Annette looked at him like he was crazy.

"But I've never~" she began, but Erik put up his hand.

"You said that you would," he pointed out. Annette let out a sigh. She had totally forgot! She nodded.

"Come here," he said. Annette obeyed him immediately. "Do you know any of this songs," he motioned to the sheet music in front of him. Annette peered over his shoulder.

"I know this one," she said pointed to a song titled 'The Dark Waltz.' Erik picked up his violin and began to play a sad, haunting melody. Annette opened her mouth and began to sing:

_We are the lucky ones,_

_We shine like a thousands suns,_

_When all of the color runs,_

_together._

_I'll keep you company,_

_In one glorious harmony,_

_Waltzing with destine forever._

_Dance me into the night,_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright,_

_Turning me into the light._

Erik continued to play the tune. So far, Annette was doing well. Annette felt in tranced as Erik played the tune with emotion. She stared the next verse:

_Time dancers whirling past,_

_I gaze through the looking glass,_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven._

_Sacred geometry,_

_Where movement is poetry,_

_Visions of you and me forever._

_Dance me into the night,_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright,_

_Turning me into the light._

_Dance me into the night,_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright,_

_Let the dark waltz begin._

_Oh let me wheel- let me spin,_

_Let it take me again,_

_Turning me into the light!_

She ended, taking a deep breath. The last note was very high. Erik set down the violin.

"You were better then I though you would be," he said. Annette gave him a cold look. Erik looked down at his hands. With that look on her face, she looked like him.

"If that's all you wanted me to do, I be leaving," she turned.

"No," Erik said getting up. Annette turned back to him. "I will let you leave, only if you agree to be my student." Annette sighed and rolled her eyes. First he wants her to sing, now he wants her to be his student! What next?

"Why are you so interested in teaching me how to sing?" she asked. Erik sat back down, looking at the ground. All the sudden, it hit her.

"Its because you taught my mother how to sing, isn't it?" she stared at him. Erik walked to her.

"Yes," he said. "Now, tell me your answer." Annette just looked at him. Did she really want to sing? She could never be on stage, but it felt like it was calling her...

"Alright, I'll be your student," she said. Erik nodded with satisfaction.

"Now you may leave," he said. He made his around her toward the gonadal. He helped her inside and pushed off. When they bumped the stone wall, Annette climbed out and started down the tunnel.

"Do you remember the way?" Erik called after her. Annette frowned before turning around. Why would he care?

"Yes," she said. "When do you want me to come tomorrow?"

"Come around ten o'clock," and he left, without another word.

Annette did not like it when he just left. If scared her, as if he was going to jump out in front of her. But she'd see him tomorrow, maybe.

**Hope you like! Oh and 'The Dark Waltz' is a real song by Haley Westenra. Go and Youtube and listen to it! A beautiful song!**

**I remain, you obedient servant,**

**N.C**


	8. Chapter 8: Madame Giry

**WARNING: I have no idea where this chapter is going, so... yea.**

Chapter 8: Madame Giry

Annette walked quietly up to her house. Before she enter, she took off her masked and hid is in the folds of her dress. She didn't wear her mask around the house, she knew it made her father upset. Annette opened the door and into the dim room.

Raoul sat at the table, eating lunch. He smiled at her as she sat down to joy him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Annette's eyes widened.

"I was...um... with the ballerinas," she said. It was half true, but not all the way true. Raoul nodded.

"Good, how are they coming along? The performance is in one week," Raoul reminded her. Raoul was the owner of the Opera House, along with Joshua.

"It's going great," Annette said. Annette and Raoul ate in silence. When Raoul finished he headed over to the door.

"I'll be at the Opera House if you need me," he said before putting on his coat. Annette sighed before she walked into her room. The room was small with a desk and piano.

Annette sat at her desk with a pencil in her hand. She wanted to draw, but what? She just began to draw. Something began to appear on the page. Once she realized what it was, it was to late.

She had drawn the Phantom.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Annette walked down to the Prima Donna's dressing room. She was going to be late for her lesson. She moved fast, but she just happened to bump into Carlotta.

"You!" she cried in her high tone, "watch were your going!" She stormed away toward the stage. Annette rolled her eyes. Carlotta was never nice to her, even if her father owned the Opera House. Annette still wondered why her father let Carlotta have the lead roll of the opera in the first place.

Annette ran past tons of people. What was everyone doing? She past the ballerina's room. She heard the beautiful music and was in tranced. While she was looking, she bumped into someone else! Annette groaned with frustration. This was not her day. She looked up at ballet mistress, Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry!" Annette exclaimed. She curtseyed out of respect.

"Annette, what are you doing here? You usually are never her when the performance is near," Madame Giry said. Annette winced. She had forgotten about the opera! She bet everyone was wondering what she was doing here.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Annette said, trying to think of a good answer, "I was bored, so I wanted to come down here."

Madame Giry looked at her in suspicion. "You should go home."

"What?" Annette could believe her ears. Madame Giry wanted her to go home?

"Go home," Madame Giry repeated, "it would be better if you weren't in are way." Annette nodded before turning to leave. Her first lesson and she blew it! The Phantom was not going to be happy.

As she left, Madame Giry was wonder why Annette would have forgotten. She usually stayed at home until the opera's opening night.

Then it hit her: Erik must be behind all this.

Madame Giry sighed as she made her way toward the passage.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik sat at his orang, playing very loudly. He was not in a good mood. Annette was late for her first lesson. He had been playing so loudly, he didn't hear Madame Giry walk up behind him.

"Erik," she said. Erik turned around in surprised. He smiled at the ballet mistress.

"Madame Giry, what are you doing here," he said turning back to his organ.

"Erik, what have you been doing with Annette?" Madame Giry asked. Erik could have sworn he felt fright for the first time.

"Annette? Who is this Annette you speak of?" Erik was trying to cover, but with Madame Giry you might as well surrender.

"Erik you know who I'm talking about, you kidnaped her the night of the Masquerade." Erik sighed. She had found out, and there was no hiding. "Why did you kidnap her?"

Erik tuned to face her before explaining: "Two days before Annette was born, I told Christine that I would teach her child how to sing, and I promised myself that I would do that. I thought now was a good time."

"And you didn't tell me?" Madame Giry was surprised that he never said anything about this.

"Look, I just never got around to it. Now if you'll excuse me," and he went back to playing. Madame Giry shook her head before she left. Could she ever trust him?

** sorry I haven't up-dated in a long time. My stupid computer wouldn't let me! I really hate this thing!**

**So, PLZ REVIEW! If your reading this and NEVER reviewed, then PLZ DO SO! I'm on my nee's! (Literally, I'm typing on my nee's!)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Lesson

**Let's move on to the next chapter, shall we?**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 9: First Lesson

Annette lay in bed, just waiting to her his voice. _"In three, two one,"_ she thought to herself.

"Annette..." the voice said as soon as she ended the count down.

"Right on time," she murmured. She got out of bed and reach for her mask. It was gone. "That Ghost is going to get it," she looked around the room, "ha, ha, very funny. Now will you please give my mask back."

"Now why would I do that?" the voice said from the darkness, "you didn't come to your lesson today." Annette sighed. Why did he have to take things to the extreme? He was acting like a five year old!

"I'm sorry I didn't come," she said, "Madame Giry wouldn't let me. The opera's opening night is in one week." Annette heard the Phantom groan in the darkness. She'd guessed what he was thinking: She was never going to come to lessons.

"I know what your thinking," Annette said. "But I don't know when I can come to lessons."

"Well I know," the voice whispered. "Right now." An arm wrapped around her waist. Annette gasped before she turned around, trying get out of the iron grip.

She stared into the face of the Phantom. He smiled before he let go. He motion her to follow him. Annette felt herself going under his spell, as much as she tried to pull herself out of it, there was no way you could.

The Phantom opened her closed, Annette's mouth dropped open when he did this. He kneeled down and lifted a trap door.

"So that's how you've been sneaking in," Annette muttered as she reach for her mask as he handed it to her. She quickly placed it on her face. Annette peered over the Phantom's shoulder. A small stair case led down to a stone tunnel.

The Phantom motioned for her to get in front of him. She obeyed, without a word. He shut the trap door and began down the stair case. Annette followed, as if in tranced by this man. Down they went, into nothing but darkness.

Finally, they reach the familiar room. It had the candles burning bright, as always. He turned to her, but her eyes were looking around the room. When she saw him staring at her, she stopped and stared back. He quickly turned around and started for his organ.

"So you know my name," Annette said. The Phantom stopped. Did she just asked him his name?

"Erik," he said, almost as if his was embarrassed for someone to know him as Erik instead if 'Opera Ghost' or 'The Phantom of the Opera.'

"Why do you want to teach me how to sing?" Annette asked. Erik looked down, then he turned to face her.

"I will tell you, once I know you better," he said. Annette nodded. "Now tell me, when is the opera's opening night?"

"In a week."

"And the when are the parts for the next opera to be assigned?"

"Right after opening night," Annette was getting annoyed with all these question, "why do you want to know all this?" Erik gave her a cold looked as she said this. Annette looked down, as if she was a child, caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Erik was surprised, she apologized! But he quickly went back to the subject at hand.

"I want to know all this, because by the time the next opera comes to call, you will be in it," he said. Annette stared at him in shock.

"But..." Annette started, "I can't be on the stage. My face, it's burned."

"Don't worry," Erik said, "I have something that will help with healing." Annette gave a small smile. "Now tell us start..." the lesson began.

It seemed to take forever. Annette throat had never hurt this much, even if she was just singing exercises. Erik keep correcting her, with telling her to give it feeling, not to clear her throat, etc.

Annette eyes began to close, she could feel herself dosing off. Finally, sleep took over her body and she pasted out, right into Erik's arms.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Cliffhangers! Review and I will up-date tomorrow as soon as I can!**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**N.C**


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmare

Chapter 10: The Nightmare

Erik caught Annette as she fell. He looked at her face, she was asleep. Erik chuckled as he lifted her into his arms. He went back down the tunnel to the trap door. He opened it and stepped out of her closet.

Erik set her in her bed and lay the covers over her body. When he saw her mask was still on, he hesitated. Erik reach for it and gently took it off. There, her face was burned, very red with skin peeling from it. Before he knew what he was doing, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then he set her mask on her piano.

Before he left, next to her mask he set a small jar with a note attached to it.

Then he disappeared.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Annette gasped as her eyes shot open. She looked around, reminding herself were she was. She blushed scarlet when she remembered the events of last night. She quickly got dressed and sat at her piano. Then she saw the jar. Annette read the note:

_Annette,_

_Apply this to your face everyday, and your burns will soon be gone._

_~ Erik_

She smiled at the fact he sign his name as 'Erik.' Annette opened the jar and looked at the cream. She applied it to the left side of her face.

"Let's hope this will actually works," she muttered as she sat down at her piano. She started to sing her exercises.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Annette stood with the crowd as they roar in applause. It was opening night of the opera, and Annette could not help but smile (Even if Carlotta's singing made her ears bleed).

Her gazed went to Box 5. In the shadow's she saw Erik's dark figure. She smiled, but he probably didn't see it.

It had been a week since Annette had started her singing lessons an even Erik had to admit, she was very good. Annette felt like she had formed a friendship with Erik, but she bet Erik didn't even notice that excitement filled her heart every time she was in his lair.

Annette never told her father were she was ever night, because if she did, Raoul would have Erik's head.

The after party was spectacular, but Annette didn't enjoy it. She spent most of her time searching the shadow's for Erik. At one point she did see him. She felt like running to him, but he put his finger to his lips, and disappeared.

Later that night, Annette crashed into bed. Her mind went to Erik. Hi cream for her face was working, her burns were beginning to disappear. But what really troubled her mind was if he was coming for her tonight? She didn't know. Annette rolled over and fell asleep, her mind on the mysterious man and what it looked like under that half mask.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Annette," a voice whispered, "Annette."

Annette groaned as someone took her from her sleep. She rolled over to stare into Erik's face.

"Get up," he said. Annette groaned. "I know you're tired, but I have to tell you the plan for tomorrow." Annette nodded as she got out of bed. They went down the familiar tunnels to reach his lair.

"So, "Annette said, yawning a little, "what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Before we go on to that," Erik said, "What opera are you doing?"

"Faust," Annette said, feeling bad for her father. Her mother had been in this opera, and he had never done it tell now.

"Yes, I heard your fathers going to had Carlotta be Marguerite," Erik said, calmly. But Annette lost it.

"Carlotta!" She cried, "that toad can't even sing! I can't believe father's going to give her the part!"

"She not getting the part," Erik said, "you are." Annette nearly fainted. Her, Annette Christine de Chaney, the main part in a opera? Annette opened her mouth to protest, but Erik started before she could say a word.

"You are very good at singing, Annette, Carlotta... she does not stand a change compared to you. Now, my plan is to make Carlotta not be ably to sing," Erik was to go on, but Annette guessed his plan.

"Are you going to make her croak like a toad?" Annette smirked when Erik looked at her in surprise.

"Well yes," Erik still could believe she knew that, "but when that happens, ask your father to let you try," Erik saw the doubt in her face, "you will be wonderful." Annette smiled at this.

Suddenly, she felt that sleep was soon to take over her. Erik must have seen this, for he began to lead her to the swam bed. Before they got there, Annette pasted out and fell backwards. Erik quickly caught her.

"Sorry," she muttered as Erik slipped his arm under he thigh and lifted her. You might be wondering 'Why does Annette keep passing out?' Well, if she doesn't sleep, and her day was hard, she would pass out if she doesn't sleep. And it didn't help with night lessons.

Erik set her in the swan bed and stared at her. She sleep in silence, breathing softly. Erik sighed as he walked down the stone hall and unlocked one of the spare rooms. It felt strange to have Annette here, but he liked it. Erik fell asleep, his mind on his devise plan...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik opened his eyes, slowly. He sighed as he got up and dressed. He should wake up Annette to take her back to her room. As he walked down the hall, he heard murmurs, and the sight he saw made his heart ache.

Annette tossed and turned in the bed. Murmurs came from her mouth, but Erik could not hear what she was saying. Erik sat on the edge of the bed. Should he wake her, or not? Before he could do anything, Annette woke up, screaming.

"Mama!" she screamed as she shot up in bed. Tear fell from her eyes as she screamed. Erik quickly wrapped his arms around her and rock her back and forth.

"Mama," she said through tears as she took deep, trembling breaths. Erik pulled her close to him, soothing her.

"Sh, it okay, everything will be alright," Erik said, "I'm here." Annette didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. But as soon as her tears stopped falling, she let go to look at Erik. Tears will still on her face.

"Don't cry," Erik said, using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What were you dreaming about?"

Annette took a shaking breath before she answered: "I was dreaming of the day my mother died."

Erik frowned. "The day your mother died, but you were only two."

"But I saw her die," Annette said, "I have this dream ever year, on the day it happened."

"What did happen?" Erik asked. Annette knew she should tell him, she tried not to cry.

"My mother was running through the burning building, holding me. She said everything was going to be alright. But then she tripped and dropped me. I saw her fall into flames, and then she was crushed by the falling building," Annette felt the tears falling.

"Oh Annette," Erik pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest. To Erik, this was all new. He had never had a crying girl in his arms, and it felt strange to have his student crying on him.

Once Annette's tears were dry, Erik lead her to the trap door. Before she went up the stairs, she turned and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then she hurried up the stair and shut the trap door.

Erik was shocked. Did she just kiss him? Now, his mind was made up. Through the week, Erik had been feeling very strange about this girl. Made she was like her mother, in many ways...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**I know, I'm ruining Erik's character!** **But I can't help it!**

**Review me!**


	11. Chapter 11: Carlotta Sings Like a Toad

**Hope you will laugh at this chapter!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 11: Carlotta Sings Like a Toad

Annette walked onto the opera stage. Last night Erik had told her his devious plan, and today it was to be launched into action!

Annette pushed through the same old people she saw ever day: Singers, ballerinas, stage hands, etc. As she made her way toward the front of the stage, she just happened to bump into Carlotta, sending her to the ground.

"Ah!" she screamed as she fell. Annette tried her best not to laugh at the sight: Everyone ran around, trying to help her up in the ridiculous dress she wore. As Annette held her mouth shut, Carlotta gave her a cold look. Annette just stuck her tongue out at her, childish, but Annette did it ever chance she got.

"Annette?" she heard someone say above her. Annette looked up a Nicholas on the swinging walk ways.

"Nicholas!" Annette said with excitement in her voice. It quickly left when she saw someone in the shadows. "Get down from there!" Nicholas frowned before grabbing a rope and slid down the rope like a swash-buckling pirate.

"Annette!" Nicholas ran a hugged her. He hadn't seen her since the Masquerade, a week and two days ago. "Were have you been, my mother told me you can here a week ago."

"I've been a home mostly," Annette lied. "But that doesn't matter, what were you doing on the swinging walk ways. You know there dangerous, don't you?"

"Oh, you mean because everyone says that the Phantom roams above the stage? I don't believe that," he said.

"Well you should," Annette muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Annette quickly said. Suddenly a sly smile appeared on her face. "Wait, Carlotta is going to sing, right?"

Nicholas gave her a puzzled looked, "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I'd just advise you to stay," Annette said, "I bet there's going to be a lot of laughter." Then she walked to her father, at the foot of the stage, leaving Nicholas scared of what was going to happen next.

Raoul was talking with Joshua when Annette stood next to him. Raoul looked up from his conversation. "Annette, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just bored," Annette shrugged as she said this. Raoul nodded before getting everyone's attention. Annette's eyes wander up to the swinging walk ways.

And there he was, the Phantom of the Opera. A smiled crossed Annette's face, but Erik put a finger to his lips. Annette gave a slight nod.

"Now," Raoul began, "Carlotta will play Marguerite." Carlotta have a vain smile as everyone clapped for her. Annette, on the other hand, grabbed her fathers arm.

"Father," she whispered, "what are you doing? Why does she get the part."

"Annette, you and me both know she has talent."

"She has talent when it comes to something loud and dreadful, no something soft and sweet," Annette hopped he was buying this.

"Annette, stop this," Raoul said firmly.

"Well, might I refresh your memory: Have her sing." Raoul gave a sigh. Were did his daughter get this stubborn attitude?

"Carlotta?" Raoul called. Carlotta looked up from her praises. "Would you mind singing?"

"Well, I guess I can," Carlotta glided to the front of the stage. Annette braced herself for what was coming next. The piano started to play, and Carlotta started her screaming:

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye!" she screamed. She went on, but in the middle, she started crocking like a toad! Annette slapped her hand over her mouth, trying no to laugh. She looked up and Erik. He was trying to tell her to shut up, but she couldn't help it.

Even Nicholas burst into laughter, along with the stage hands, and just about everyone else. Carlotta screamed with fury.

"That is it!" she screamed, "I quite!" Annette's eyes widened. Yes! The toad was leaving! Raoul tried to stop her, but the diva just stormed away. Raoul sighed.

"Well that's just great," Raoul muttered, "now who's going to be Marguerite?"

"I'll do it," Annette spoke up. Raoul turned to stare at his daughter.

"Annette," Raoul said in disbelief. His daughter, in a opera?

"Well can't you at lest let me try?" Annette wanted this plan to work. Raoul looked at Joshua.

"Care to comment?" Raoul asked. Joshua was stun himself that Annette wanted to singing a opera.

"Well, if she really wants to," Joshua said, his gaze wandered to Annette who nodded eagerly, "I would let her." Raoul took a deep breath. He turned toward Annette, nodded to the front of the stage. Annette smiled as she took her place at the front. The piano started once again, and then it happened:

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try," she sang. Raoul stared in shock, it was almost like the moment Christine had sung this song for the first time. Nicholas even had his mouth hanging wide open!

When she reached the end, Raoul didn't know what to say. Should he let her, or not? Annette looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Annette, you are now Marguerite," Raoul had to give in. Annette smiled and ran to her father. Nicholas applauded her success. Annette couldn't help but laugh. Her and Nicholas stated into a conversation, and didn't notice Raoul slip into the wings.

Tears were falling from Raoul's eyes as he pulled out a ring a clasped it close to his chest. It was Christine's wedding ring, it had survived the fire. Annette sounded so much like his wife, it was almost like he was being sent back into the past. If only she was here...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this chapter was so bad! I've been really tired today, and I had ballet class which just wipes me out. **

**Anyway, so today I heard a eight year old sing 'Think of Me'. AMAZING! And she was eight!**

**Review me!**

**EDIT: About the hold 'Faust' thing... I know I SERISOULY messed up with the whole thing! THe Opera in the movie was 'Hannibal', I know that now but not then. So, DON'T HURT MMMMMMEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12: With the Music

**I really hope this chapter will be better then the last.**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 12: With the Music

Annette played with the food on her plate. She was very happy that Erik's plan had worked, but Carlotta had quite and the was stressing her father out. Carlotta was going to retire next after this opera. It still amazed Annette how young the toad was able to look through all these years. But she was gone now.

Well, everyone from the story was leaving. Madame Giry left, but she still would come to the opera every-now-and-again to see how the opera was progressing. Raoul had told Annette about the Opera Houses previous owners and how it was hard for then to manage Carlotta the first time they had met her!

Annette sighed as she put her plate in the sink and made her way to her room. Practice started tomorrow and she was to practice her songs at home. She sat at her piano and started her exercises. Erik would yell at her if she started with out singing her exercises first. Annette heard the front door open.

"Annette?" she heard her father say.

"I'm in here," she called. She felt bad for her father. When a new opera was to be practiced, he usually was gone for hours, and then he went start to bed. He probably was getting ready for bed by now anyway.

Annette sang late into the night. Once she began to yawn, she herself got up to go to bed. She opened her closet and reach for her nightgown.

"Boo!"

Annette screamed, who the heck would be in her closet!

It was Erik. He stood there, chuckling at her. Annette began to laugh when she saw it was Erik. _"I guess he does have a sense of humor,"_ Annette thought.

"What are you doing in my closet?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just waiting for you," he said, "and to congratulate you on your success of getting the part of Marguerite and getting ride of Carlotta."

"Well thank you," she said, still trying not to laugh as she gave a small curtsied.

"Get your music," Erik said, "and follow me." Annette obeyed, and followed him down the passage. Erik asked for the music, and Annette put it into his opened hand. He scanned it, his eyes moving swiftly across the page. Annette loved watching his eyes, those deep brown, mysterious eyes...

Erik looked up from the music. "Not bad. I think we'll work on this for now. Let's started here..."

_For many months, Annette worked very hard on the opera. Meeting with Erik each night, she conquered the music. Summer turned into fall, fall turned to winter, and the opening night of 'Faust' finally came. Annette was very worried, but Erik assured her that she would be great. Annette's life was running smoothly. She now considered Erik a good friend, but fate had another idea..._

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Ciffhangers! Sorry I skip to the ending of the opera, it was the only way it would work! Next chapters coming soon!**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**N.C**


	13. Chapter 13: On the Ice

**I promise I will make this chapter longer!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 13: On the Ice

Annette tossed in her bed for the one-hundredth time. She couldn't sleep. It had been the opening night of 'Faust' and Annette's nerves had almost burst. But the real reason she couldn't sleep was because Erik hadn't shown up yet. Annette's body had gotten use to him coming at night; she would sleep and wake up right as he walked through the closet. He didn't come tonight.

Annette sighed as she threw the covers off. "I guess I'll just have to go down there myself," she muttered as she opened the closet door. She pushed her dresses aside to revel the trap door. Annette opened it and walked down into the darkness. She'd never been down her alone, and it was so dark! Erik would have a torch with him, but he wasn't there (Authoress: Or is he?).

Annette saw the glowing lights of Erik's lair. She began to walk faster, but still as quite as possible. She came out of the tunnel and saw a very familiar sight: Erik composing his music. A warm smile crossed her face. Annette didn't want to interrupt him, but she felt like she wanted to talk to him, hug him, maybe even tell him... No, she couldn't, what would her father say if he found out?

"Erik?" she whispered. Erik looked up from his organ and turned around, he frowned.

"Annette?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she said as she approached him, "why didn't you came tonight?"

"I was giving you a break," Erik said. "You looked very tiered when the opera was over."

It was Annette's turn to frown. "How did you know what I looked like after the opera? Were you there?"

"Yes, I wasn't going to miss my students- your performance," Erik said. Annette gave him a small smile, but it said so much. She sighed.

"Well, now what am I suppose to do?" she said as she sat on one of the stone steps. Annette rubbed her hands up and down her arms. It was snowing outside, and the lair was colder then usual. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Have you ever gone ice skating?" she asked Erik. The masked man turned to her.

"No, why?" he asked. Annette smiled with her mouth open.

"Come with me," she said, quickly standing. Erik was shocked. She wanted him to go ice skating?

"I can't," he said, "I can't be seen in public."

"There's a pond on the outskirts of Pair. It's froze around this time of the year. No one ever goes there," she said with excitement in her voice.

"I don't even have ice skates," he said. He wish she'd stop looking at him like that!

"I can borrow some from the stagehand's, I always borrow them," she said. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. She tugged it gently. "Common, please? I know you want to," she gave him a girlish smile. Erik couldn't help himself, maybe he could tell her that feeling...

"Alright, I'll come with you," he said. Annette smiled and jumped a little.

"We can go through my house," she said, but Erik was not up for that.

"No, I will not risk getting caught by your father," he said. He stood to stare down at the small girl in front of him, "I have a better idea."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik dipped the pole into the water, pushing the gonadal through the water. He could see Annette panic a little each time the boat tipped. He smiled at how tense she was. The gonadal hit the stone wall and Erik help Annette out of the boat. She fell backwards, but Erik caught her, once again. He supported her with his hand placed on her waist. Annette felt goose bumps crawl up her arms and legs.

"Now, you go do what you do and meet me back her," Erik said. Annette nodded before running up the tunnel that lead to the Prima Donna's dressing room. She quickly returned with two pairs of ice skates in her hand.

"Follow me," Erik started down another tunnel, with Annette on his heels. They went down the dark passage. It opened to the back of the Opera House at were the stables were. Erik walked to the back of the stables, and standing in the stall he stood in front of, was beautiful stallion.

Annette's breath was taken away. The stallion's slick black coat gleamed in the pale light. It's muscle rippled under it's skin. Annette stroked the neck of the horse as Erik saddled the stallion. Erik placed his strong hands on her waist and through her up on the horse. Erik lead the horse out of his stale.

Erik mounted the horse, right behind Annette. He wrapped his arms around her to reach the renis. He kicked the stallion forward and rode out into the snowing night. They trotted down the streets of Paris. Annette felt warm in Erik's arms. She felt like cuddling into his chest, but he would not allow that.

Snow fell lightly from the sky as Annette guided Erik down the streets. When the reach the outskirts of Paris, Annette nose was red from the cold. Erik felt this and pulled her closer to him. Annette eyes widened, but she soon relaxed. They were coming closer, but a old fence stood in there way.

"We should stop here," Annette said as they approached the fence.

"Or we could do this," Erik kick the horse lightly in the side, and the animal broke into a gallop. Annette gasped as she came toward the fence. As the stallion jumped over the fence, Annette nearly screamed. But the stallion landed safely. Annette laughed, even Erik chuckled as he helped her down. He tied the horse to one of the only trees that were and sight. Annette help Erik put on the ice skates and to the ice they went!

Erik became nervous. Annette could see it in his eyes. "It's not that hard," she took his hand and led him out on the ice. Erik was constantly caching his balanced, and Annette felt like laughing. At one point, Erik fell. Annette laughed as she tried to help him up, but she ended up falling on top of him. They both laughed hysterically, and tried to get back up again. Erik eventual got the hang of it.

Soon the two got tiered and descend off the ice. Annette took off her skates and slipped on her shoes.

"Well," she said standing up, "guess we should be going." Annette made her way toward the stallion. Suddenly she slipped in the snow, right toward Erik. She landed in his arms, her head placed on his chest. She looked up into his face, taking deep breaths. Erik placed his arms on her waist and brought her up to his lips.

He kissed her. Annette felt herself breathing harder as he kissed her. Erik pulled away and swung her around in the air. Annette laughed with joy as he spun her around. He place her on the ground and there lips met again. But Annette wanted to be kissing him, not the Phantom. She reached up and pulled out his mask and let it drop into the snow. Erik did the same with her. Annette let her mouth open a little and responded to him with her jaw.

Annette pulled away to stare into Erik's deformed face. She just stared at the left side of his face. Erik gave her a weak smile.

"Now you know what I look like," he said. But Annette just reached up and caressed the deformed side of his face.

"Your handsome as I thought your were under that mask," she said. Erik smiled at her.

"I should probably get you home," Erik said. Erik reached down to picked up his mask. Annette did the same, but Erik stopped her.

"Annette, you don't need to wear that," he said, lowering the mask from her face. "Your burns almost gone. Don't wear it, please?" Annette smiled before tucking the mask in her night gown.

Annette followed Erik to the stallion. They rode back to the Opera House. He took her down to his lair and to the trap door in her closet.

Annette turned to Erik. "Thank-you for the good time," she said. Annette planted a kiss on his cheek before going to her bed. Erik smiled, even though she didn't see it.

Annette crashed into bed like a falling star. She fell asleep, dreaming of Erik,

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Don't ask me how their ages work, it just does in my mind. I didn't notice I was so off with the time line until my sister said, "Isn't Erik a bit old for her?" I'll up-date as fast as I can!**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**N.C**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas

Chapter 14: Christmas

It was a week till Christmas, and the ballerinas were going shopping. Annette joined them. The snow feel from the sky and people scurried this-way-and-that with bags in there hands. The shop's window's gave off a warm glow, very inviting to the freezing girls outside. The ballerinas all knew what to get, and who to give it to. Annette, on the other hand, was clueless.

She was going to give her father a book he wanted, Nicholas a pocket watch, Meg a beautiful dress, and Joshua didn't say what he wanted. But what really stumped her was what to give Erik. Nothing came to her mind besides music when she thought of what he liked. Annette's plan was to just look in the window's and hopeful something would show up.

Later that day, Annette had finished her shopping but she still didn't have anything for Erik. She sighed. Maybe he didn't want anything? Annette looked up into the shop window she was pasting.

And there it was, the perfect present for Erik. It was a statue of a male angel, dressed in robes with its wings folded around it with and violin laying in front of it. The angel was holding the bow of the violin. The angel was looking at you, smiling. Annette had to use the rest of her money to buy it, but it was wroth it.

As Annette walked home, she felt happy inside. She opened the door to her house and started a small fire. When she was smaller, her father taught her how to do things around the house that normally he would do.

Annette sat on the floor and wrapped her presents. For Erik's, she slipped it into a velvet bag. She sighed as she stared at the statue. It was Erik, he was an Angel of Music.

That night, she fell asleep, dreaming of Erik. The dream was strange. It took place at the Masquerade Ball. Suddenly shouts went up and the police came storming in. Annette saw someone on the floor, head down with a mask laying on the ground next to him. It was the mask of a skull.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The Christmas party at the Opera House was amazing. Annette laughed with joy as she danced. she no longer wore her mask, her burns were gone besides the left side being a little pink from a small scare.

Through the party, Annette felt carefree, no worries came to her mind. But what she didn't know was that a famous Opera Ghost was watching her the entire time. As Annette walked out of the Opera House, and arm wrapped itself around her waist. She gasped as she was pulled into the darkness.

"Annette," a deep rich voice said, "it's me." Annette smiled.

"Erik?" she asked. She felt another arm place itself around her waist. She smiled as he brought her closer to him.

"I won't be coming tonight," he whispered in her ear, "I will only be there for a minute."

"I'll miss you tonight," she said. She heard Erik chuckle as he let her go. Annette stumbled out of the darkness. She continued down the path to her house.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Erik opened Annette's closet door. He looked around the room to make sure it was safe. He quickly set a package, wrapped on black cloth on her piano.

Annette sighed in her sleep. Erik looked at her. In her hands she held a velvet sack with a note attached to it. Erik creep over and read the note.

_To my Erik_

_- Annette_

Erik gave a small smile at the note. He took gently from her hand and set his in her arms. He opened the sack took the statue out. He smiled as he looked it over. There was another note attached to the statue.

_It's you. You are an Angel of Music._

Erik put the statue back in the bag. Before he left, he gave Annette a small kiss on the cheek. Then he left.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Annette's eyes opened, slowly. She sighed as she rolled over. Then she saw the black package in her arms. She breathed a smile as she opened it. It was a necklace a rose pendant. Annette hooked the necklace around her neck.

She got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. But something on the piano made her stop. Annette now knew she loved Erik, and he loved her.

It was a rose with a black ribbon tied around it's perfect green stem

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Sorry this chapter was sssssssssssooooooooooooo short! So, I'm almost done with this fanfic. Three more chapters. Plz review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Secret is Broken

**Here it is, people. The chapter that will have you on edge! (Don't hate me)**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Chapter 15: The Secret is Broken

Annette looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the Masquerade Ball. It felt strange that today was the day she a encountered Erik. The year just seemed to fly by: The meet Erik, was given singing lessons, performed an opera, she even fell in love!

Annette's dress was like nothing she had ever wore before: It was red and flowing with black gloves. On the hip of the dress was a rose. Just for fun, she tied a black ribbon around it. The mask she wore was like a skull, Red Death was what people called the outfit. Her father hated the costume, but she wore it anyway.

Annette walked up the steps of the Opera House, her head high with a smile on her face. Tonight, she would not dance with Nicholas-he was dancing with one of the ballerina girls he fancied-Annette would dance with Erik. He said he would come, anyway. Erik was going to wear the same costume he had so many years ago.

The de Chaney girl walked in the Masquerade. Color flashed before your eyes as people twirled by. Annette laughed as she was almost hit by someone being lifted in the air. She took a deep breath as she began to look for Erik. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She turn to face a man wearing the Red Death costume just she was.

"Oh, well someone who's wearing the same costume as I am," she laughed. The man smiled.

"Yes well it a trad mark," he said. Annette recognized the tone. She looked around before asking:

"Erik?" she whispered with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" he asked with disbelief.

"I've been with you every night for a year, I know your voice anywhere," she said. They both laughed.

"Well, my I have this dance?" he said giving a bow.

"Yes you may," she curtsied and she found herself in his arms. They danced with the crowd, laughing and having the time of there lives. Annette laughed as she saw Nicholas dancing with the ballerina girl.

"Well it looks like Nicholas is having a good time," she said.

Erik frowned. "Nicholas?"

"Oh, Nicholas is Meg's son," Annette said. Erik nodded.

"So how have you've been?" Erik asked.

"Fine, but I'm really missing singing lessons," she said.

"Don't worry, I give you your singing lesson tomorrow night," Erik said. "Your fathers is thinking about the next opera. You should try out."

"I guess I could, but father didn't like me doing it in the first place," she said as they danced through the crowd.

"Well maybe we can change his mind!" Erik spined her so her back was against his cheast. Annette laughed as she turned around to him. But that was the biggest mistake Erik could have done. Raoul had been watching, and the way he did it reminded him of the night the Phantom sang 'The Point of No Return' with Christine.

Then Raoul saw it. It was Erik! With his daughter! Anger shone in his eyes. Raoul came over as Annette was laughing with him. When Raoul approached them, Erik recognized him. Erik's smile left him. Annette frowned when she saw this, she turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, father this is Erik," she said smiling, but seeing the hate in her fathers eyes, she too stopped smiling.

"I know who he is," he said as he ripped of his mask. Screams went up and the music stopped. The police came in, trying to keep everyone calm. Annette gasped as she saw it was just like the dream she had.

"Erik!" she scream as she tried to reach him, but a police man pulled her away. Annette struggling to be free from his grip. She saw Erik being taking out by the police. The police man let go of her. She turn to run, but her father stood in her way.

"Annette," he took her arm, "let's go home. There's nothing to see here." Raoul took Annette home. He could see his daughter was mad. When she opened the front door to there house, Annette fell onto the couch, crying.

"Annette," Raoul sat next to her, "what's wrong?"

"How could you do this!" she cried at her father. Raoul stared at her. Then he realized what she meant.

"Annette," he began, "he was a murder. It was the right thing to do."

"But you don't know him!" she scream. "His changed since mother died. Oh father, how could you do this!"

Raoul was shocked. But wait, how did she know he changed.

"How do you know Erik has changed?" Raoul asked. Annette looked up from crying. She took a deep breath before saying:

"He has been giving me singing lessons since he kidnaped me," she said, spilling the truth.

"Annette," Raoul was speechless.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I had heard so many stories about the Opera Ghost, I just wanted to know him!" she hiccuped.

Raoul put his head in his hands. "Annette," he repeated, "tell me everything." Annette took a deep breath before started into the story...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Raoul listened intently. Annette could see the disappointment on his face. When she told him about the ice skating, his eyes widened. When she finished, Raoul put his face in his hands.

"Oh Annette," he moaned. "Why did you... how could you..."

"Father, if you just met him you'd know what I mean," she said. "All he want's is to be in the opera. Please, just listen to his music. Give him a chance."

Raoul sat there, thinking of what to say next. "Why do you want to give him a chance," Raoul asked. Annette stared into her father's face as she spoke the truth:

"Because I love him," she said. Raoul looked down at his hands. He knew what it was like to be in love. He sighed as she stood from his set, Annette's brown eyes watching his every move.

"Get you coat," he said, "I will give this man a chance."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Do you love it? Like it? Hate it? (NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO) Review me!**

**Review thanks to: Horses of the Shadow and Night, himatagirl34, xxPiratePrincessxx, shoeychocolateXD and Grandma of NC (Hi granny!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Second Chance

Chapter 16: Second Chance

Annette walked down the halls of the jail. She passed many cells, holding prisoners. She couldn't look at them. The were dirty, beaten, and the sad looks on there faces made Annette eyes brim with tears. She only could hope Erik was still in on peace.

There police man in front of her and her father. The only light was the lantern the police man carried, making a slit glow in front of Annette. She hurried down the hall, right beside the police man. Her heart began to pound out of her chest when the man stopped in front of a dark cell. He opened the cell door and let Annette peer in.

She saw a dark figure sat in the corner, head down and back toward them. Annette walked quietly toward it. She place her hand on a broad shoulder.

"Erik?" she said. He looked up into her eyes. The eyes were full of tears, tears of pain. "Oh Erik," Annette wrapped her arms around his neck. He would have hugged her back, but his hands were tied. She let go to star into his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Annette placed her hand on his deformed cheek. She gave him a kiss on his deformity, right where his tears were streaming down. Erik gave her a weak smile, but then his gazed went over her shoulder. Anger came to his eyes once again. Annette turned around to see her father had entered the cell.

"Annette, we have to go," he said. Annette shook her head slightly. "Don't worry, his coming too." Annette smiled as she turned back to Erik. She stood to follow Raoul. They walked back up the halls and out of the jail. There were to carriages outside, one that was Raoul's and one that was from the jail house. Annette saw Erik being put into the carriage.

"Father," she said, "can I..." she nodded toward the carriage that Erik was in. Raoul eyes widened.

"Oh no," Raoul said, "absolutely not! I am not going to have my daughter in the same carriage as a murder."

"Father, I've been in the same room with him every night of the year, I'll be fine," she assured him. Raoul groaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Fine," he said, "just be careful."

"Don't worry," Annette said as she made her way to Erik. She peered into the carriage. Annette heard the police men coming and she quickly climbed into the carriage and flattened herself against the wall, hidden in the shadows. The men closed the door and the carriage lurched forward. Annette stumbled out of the shadows, falling on the floor. At this moment, Erik looked up.

"Annette?" he said. Annette looked up at him and smiled. She quickly got up and sat beside him.

"Annette, what are you doing here?"

"I tricked my father into letting be with you," she said, smiling as she spoke. Erik couldn't help but smile as well. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her, but the handcuffs keep him from doing what he wanted. Annette saw the handcuffs and began to search through her hair for a pin. She pulled one out a pin, and held it up for Erik to see.

"Now let's get rid of those handcuffs," she said as she pit the lock on the handcuffs. They fell off and to the ground they went.

"How did you do that?" he asked in shock.

"I've locked myself in my room many times when I was little," she said plainly. Erik raised an eyebrow, making Annette giggle. There was a silence between them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Erik asked, "were are we going? Why are you here?"

"Well," Annette sighed, "after the Masquerade, I came home and... yelled. Then my father asked for the story."

"You told him?" Erik asked, "you told him everything?"

"Everything."

"How did you convince him to come?"

Annette looked down before saying: "I told him I love you." Erik's eyes widened. She loved him? She loved HIM?

"You'er not kidding," he said, "you'er not lying? You'er telling the truth?"

"I'm telling the truth," Annette said. Erik smiled as he slid his hand onto her cheek. He brought her close, and pressed his lips against her on. Erik felt Annette smiling under the kiss, he couldn't help but smile back. When they released each other, Annette was blushing. Annette gaze met the window and she saw the Opera House in the distance. She picked the handcuffs up off the ground.

"Do you mind putting them back on?" she asked. Erik held his hands out to her. Annette quickly locked them on his wrists again. When the carriage came to a stop, the doors were opened by a police man. His eyes widened when he saw Annette.

"How did you get in here?" he said. Annette just rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Don't asked," she said as she passed the police man and jumped out of the carriage. Annette met her father at the top of the stairs of the Opera House. Many people were still there, seeing what was going on. Raoul and Annette made there way through the people of the Opera House. They went to the ballerinas practice room. There was a piano in the middle of the room. Erik came in behind them. Raoul motioned for the police men to leave.

"Now," Raoul said, "amuse me." Annette gave her father a small punch in the arm. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, Annette shot the look back at him.

"How can he play if his hands are bound?" she asked. Raoul sighed and looked as if he was to get the keys, but Annette stopped him. She unlocked Erik's handcuffs with her hair pin again. Raoul gave her cold glare, but Annette just gave him a disrespectful smile.

"_Oh great! Now my daughter is going against me!"_ Raoul thought.

Erik stared at the piano keys. He could play a piano, but what to play, he didn't know. Then he had an idea. He began to play a flowing song, it started out quiet, but soon progressed. Annette smiled, she had heard him play this song before. When it ended, it had gone back to a quiet, slow melody.

Annette looked up at her father, with hope in her eyes. Raoul eyes were down cast, unable to see his face or what his eyes said. He nodded.

"It was... undescribable," he said. Annette smiled with joy. "I will give you a chance at the opera. But if you cause any trouble, you're not coming back here." Raoul was laying down the law.

Annette could help but hug Erik. She flung her arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time. Erik couldn't help but hug her back, even it the Flop was watching.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**YAHOO! And yes, I called Raoul a flop, just to make my reviewers happy :)**

**Oh, and can all of you reviewers stop making fun of Raoul? You think his a girl in the movie, what tell you read the book! (Chapter two, paragraph eleven. Hehe, complexion of a girl...) Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm NOT a good speller. And I know I should read over my work, but I just get sssssssssoooooooooo exsicted about up-dating!**

**So, next chapter will be my last. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: In the End

Chapter 17: In the End...

Annette bowed as the crowed roared their applause. Annette smiled as she back up. She looked above to the swinging walk ways. There was Erik, smiling down at her; his eyes held a soft glow as he watched Annette.

Annette smiled as the curtains closed. This would be her last opera, for nine months, anyway. She sighed as she remembered all that happened over the years...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Three days after Erik was giving a second chance, the newspapers were buzzing with the news that the legendary 'Opera Ghost' had finally been caught. Journalist crowded around the Opera House for days, asking anyone of what they knew of the Opera Ghost. All members of the opera were under orders not tell any journalist about Erik. When the journalist crowded around Annette, it was always the same questions: "What is the Opera Ghost like?" "Is he a murder like everyone says?" "Is he like any ordinary person?" Annette would just say, "He's like any other man."

Because of his face, Erik could not preform on stage; so his job is to teach the little ones who were new to the chorus. Many of the little children were frightened of this masked man, but Erik showed them his soft side. Soon, all the children adored him. Sometimes, when the children of the opera couldn't sleep, the next morning they would say a Angel sang them to sleep. Some of the children would say they heard two Angels, singing togther.

Annette and Erik became very close to each other. It wasn't long before Erik found himself on his knee, holding a ring out to Annette. They were now happily married and a child would soon enter there lives...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_Nine months later..._

Annette smiled down at the bundle in her arms. It was her child, Erik's child. When Annette became pregnant, Erik was mad with himself. He didn't want the child to look like him, he wanted it to be normal. Annette would just let him to stop worrying so much, but he never listened.

Erik appeared in the room. They were in the lair, Annette's new home. Annette smiled at Erik as she motioned him to come to her. Erik took nervous steps toward her.

"It's a boy," she whispered as she handed the babe into Erik's arms. Erik gazed down at its face. It face with perfect. Smooth, soft skin with a hint of pink. The child had locks of black hair, and big brown eyes. The babe stared up at its father. The child felt that this creature was colder then the other one. The child snuggled close to Erik's chest and cooed softly. Erik couldn't help but smile.

"What are we going to name him?" Erik asked as he handed the child back to its mother.

"I don't know," Annette said. Suddenly and idea came to her. "Aaron."

"Aaron?" Erik questioned. Very strange name.

"Yes, Aaron," Annette repeated, "don't you think it fits him?" Erik stood there for a moment, letting the name sink in. Erik nodded.

"Yes, it does."

Now Erik and Annette had a family of there own. Aaron was just like his father: Mysterious, dark, and loved to sneak around the Opera House, making everyone think that the old Opera Ghost had returned. But both Erik and Annette knew that there child would soon be 'The Phantom of the Opera'...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Wow, its all over. My first fanfic complete! I have a sequel in mind, but I'm still working on it. I'm now going to start writing four fanfics at the same time! (All for POTO) And I will remind you: My first fanfic, so LOTS of spelling mistakes! I'm really bad at gramer, but my others will be better!**

**So until next time,**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**N.C**


End file.
